Many conventional multimedia outlet boxes are designed to work within the standard depth of a studded interior commercial or residential wall. A studded wall usually includes one or two sheet rock layers having standard thicknesses and studs of standard thicknesses. The conventional multimedia outlet box is generally designed to accommodate installations of multimedia devices and cabling within the standard interior wall depth and sheet rock layer thickness. However, installing a multimedia outlet designed for studded interior walls into a concrete or cinder block wall creates interferences with the wall thickness and would not function properly. The wall thickness of a concrete or cinder block is substantially greater than the thickness of a conventional studded interior wall.
Many attempts have also been made to extend the depth or thickness of an electrical outlet box by adding an extension bracket or clamp. However, these extension devices often require many additional fasteners and holes drilled or otherwise created in the housing of the outlet box. The use of these additional fasteners and corresponding holes, add additional cost and complexity to the assembly and mounting of these outlet boxes.
Examples of these prior electrical outlet box extension devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,673 to McShane and U.S. Pat. No. 7,476,806 to Dinh.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide improved electrical box extenders.